Syndicate Protocol Suggestions/Denied Archive
Category:DeniedSuggestionsArchive< Syndicate Protocol Suggestions *Academy: Informants: Bribe a group of civilians into spying for you. These civilians can be controlled, will be ignored by units unless the commander specifically issues an attack order (like the Confed Ambulance), and will share their (generous) sight radius with you. You could even take some of them into the enemy base, though the enemy commander will probably take notice of them in that event. *Academy: Free Samples: Give away some drugs for free! In return, all civilians within the protocol's area of effect will be converted into Auxiliaries! *Vulcans' Forge: Overtime: For a short time, your units are produced faster, but cost more than normal. *Academy: Paid Bonus: Money is a great motivator. Pay your employees a little more, and watch as they proceed to fight harder than normal for a short time. *Research Department: Surprise Promotion: Target a single unit. Normal protocol is ignored, and this unit gains an immediate rank of veterancy. This costs money to use, however. *Research Department: You're Fired!: Select a group of friendly units. You get a partial refund of their cost, but obviously the units are destroyed. *Vulcans' Forge: Defective Products: Target a group of units. As it turns out, the Syndicate sold them a batch of defective components, so those units receive heavy debuffs to their attack. Remember that the losses in profits will be taken out from your pocket. *'Mercenary Insertion' (names are subject to change) :Airdrops five commandoes that serve as the Syndicate's cleanup crew. :Captain :Armed with a scoped Gyrojet rifle, he deals universal anti-ground damage at long ranges. Damage increases the further the distance is. Secondary ability switches to a guided missile launcher with a very low rate of fire but good range and high damage. It can be used against both air and ground targets. It follows a top down attack profile. Heroic upgrade gives the missile launcher nerve gas rounds that kill vehicle crews, making them available for capture, while giving the Captain stealth capabilities when firing the Gyrojet rifle when stationary (like the Generals pathfinder. He provides the team with a stat boosting aura. One per drop. :Pacifier :Description: Pacifiers are armed with AoE microwave weapons that stun large groups of infantry and slow vehicles down almost to a standstill. Secondary ability switches them to the flechette rifle mode, which acts like a shotgun. In this mode, the rifle will also be used against enemy shells and missiles, destroying them. Heroic upgrade makes semi-automatic flechette rifle fire in three round bursts instead, while the microwave weapons get replaced by a nerve gas sprayer that empties vehicles and kills mass infantry. Two per drop. :Purifier :Description: The main cleaners of the team, Purifiers wield a short range flamethrower that deals immense damage to infantry and structures. Secondary ability switches to a Grenade Launcher, it is a fast firing weapon that is effective against vehicles (more than your everyday HE weapon) and is basically a medium rate of fire medium damage anti-tank weapon. Heroic upgrade swaps the flamethrower for an armor piercing minigun while the Grenade Launcher is changed to a multi barrel missile launcher that can hit anything including aircraft. Two per drop. *Academy: Under Renovation: Select a civilian building. Some construction workers are hired to repair any damage done to the building, and will restore it to full health in short order. Costs money to use, however. This is passive ability Aerodome: Anti-artillery rangefinder: Target a group of units. Any unit that engages them with a weapon which has indirect tag for the duration of this protocol will have their location revealed and armour debuffed. (Maybe Allied or Confed) No because laziness, this would be way too much to code *Research Department: Liquidation: Select a group of enemy units. They are destroyed, but your enemy gets a full refund. Doesn't work on your own (or your allies') units. No, you're just spending money and wasting a little bit of time for both players involved *Research Department: Insurance Claim: Select a group of units. For a fixed sum, these units will receive insurance coverage for a short duration. If a unit is destroyed while under the effects of insurance, you will get the unit's full cost back. You do not get back the initial sum you paid, however. No *Headquarters: Insider Information: For a sum of money you will be able to see how much money each player has for a short period of time Uncodable *Black MArket: Desperation: target a HQ, the protocol drains all your money, and produces 1 auxilary at the targeted HQ for every $75. (an auxilary costs $50 normally) (if that's not possible, you could always deduct a set sum instead of all the money) No, just build your own units *Black Market: Tumbleweed Gyrojets: Select a gyrojet using unit. Unit has Range halved and damage increase by three times. * AURA Projector: Drone Escort: Select a group of vehicles. A drone appears, following each vehicle. If an enemy unit comes too close to a vehicle with a drone, the drone will fly off and self-destruct on the enemy unit. May work better for the Empire or Soviets. * Academy: Mithras Recruitment: Select a group of civilians. They agree to fight for you, as cheap cannon fodder. Costs a small amount of money to use. Research Department: Filesharing Processing power is reallocated from the selected unit to serve other units, rendering one small group of units unable to attack in exchange for increasing the power of all nearby unit's Auras. Pharma Dispenser: Medical Emergency Sometimes for the good of the many the one must pay. Sacrifice a infantry to heal all nearby friendlies. Aerodrome: Bio Bomb: A syndicate plane drops a synthetic disease over an area. Units in that area become infected: they get a slight debuff, and take a small amount of damage over time. Note that this does mean small amounts: it helps even out some battles, but is not a straight unit killer. Upgradeable. Costs money to use. Research Department: Commision Fee: A targeted protocol that adds a 50% increase to the costs of that structure's production for a limited time, Whithout showing that it increased. Where did all your money go? Rarest reason for things to be denied, uncodable. Marina: Drift Mines A Syndicate boat toes out a group of floating mines and then cuts them loose to drift on the tide. Eventually they sink, but hopefully an enemy runs into them first. (Select two points on the map. A group of slowly drifting mines starts at the first one and sinks at the second one. Upgrades increase amount of mines and the drift speed. Will damage your own ships) Point 1, Point 2 things only serve to work well on flying things, and can do nothing except dictate where something moves. Thus having them sink at point 2 is impossible, and they would need to be amphibious as well as able to scale any terrain to work correctly. Therefore, denied. Headquaters: Road Rules: Temporarily boosts the effects of roads for a short time. Upgradeable, costs money to use. * Black Market: Industrial Espionage: Select a War Factory, Airfield, or Naval Yard. Surprise! It turns out the Syndicate has bribed one of the employees in there, and they've covertly sabotaged production. For a short duration, any units produced from that structure will have substandard armour and weapons. Costs money to use. Chuck Testa * Black Market: Honest Giovanni's Used Car Dealership: When activated, any of your own production buildings that are or have been captured will produce units at half health for the enemy. Uncodable Aerodome: Sensor Pod: Refit targeted friendly vehicle (both air and surface) with a sensor pod, reducing it's speed and increasing it's sight. Optional: Add a visual effect or detail to distinguish units with sensor pods from units without pods. Academy Underground Pneumatic tubes connecting 2 garrisons are activated, allowing infantry inside one building to be transported to the other building and vice versa. However, the intense speed of the tubes means that units are often dazed for a few seconds after they emerge. Targets 2 neutral or allied garrisons and the effect would last for 30 seconds. What's that? Not in format? Why yes, sir, you are correct * Vulcan's Forge: You're Under Arrest!: Target a neutral structure occupied by enemy infantry. A Syndicate Police car will drive to the structure and, after a time, clear all infantry in the building, arresting them for 'miscellaneous crimes' (inconveniencing the Syndicate). If the Police car is destroyed before the arrest, no effect takes place, but units do not target it automatically. Upgradeable, upgrades decrease arrest time. * Research Cepartment: Job Opportunity: You can always use more employees! This protocol spawns a job center (a one-square structure) to draw in applicants; every so often you gain free Auxillaries from this structure! This structure cannot generate money and is completely unarmed, however. Costs money to use. * Research Department: Employee Promotion: A stronger employee is a better employee! Finally pay attention to some of your employee's suggestions, and give some infantry in an area new cybernetics! This improves their general combat effectivness, but with one drawback; cybernetics aren't cheap. Costs money to use *Weather Controller Whether or Not Makes a random weather effect happen in the map, whether it is a rainstorm, snowstorm or sandstorm. Each weather effect can affect several factors of units, like sight in the fog of war, or movement speed. Uncodable * Vulcan's Forge: Electronic Countermeasures: Select a group of vehicles, at which point Syndicate hackers begin bypassing their security systems. After a delay of five seconds, all these vehicles become EMPed for a short time. Upgradeable, upgrades increase duration of the EMP. *Headquarters: Can I have a Promotion?: Activate on an infantry unit or battlesuit and it would have a 50% chance of getting promoted up a rank or killed because the executive just feels like it. Upgradeable to give a higher rank however it costs money to use, for the bonus, or the bullets *Hall of Heroes: Mercenary outpost: This protocol will spawn an academy or a merger of an academy/tent anywhere on the map with it's advantage being that it requires no electricity or connections to a power plant but however units will be significantly longer to build than if it was built at main base. Requires money. Denied, but they considered it for the Confederates *Academy: Target Practice : Spawns several civilians/debtors in an area that can be attacked by syndicate units, each kill will give a higher bonus towards veterancy. Rounding up civilians cost money so pay up. Each level will increase the number of civilians/debtors spawned. Denied, this is a press-to-veterency button * Research Department: Rail Shot: Select two points on the battlefield. An offscreen rail turret launches a railgun between these two points, damaging and passing through anything it hits. It is, however, not particularly damaging, and does not differentiate between friend and foe. Upgradeable. This is already in for many factions * Research Department: System Hacking: All the repair drones in a large area become useless. They don't want to repair, or become bugged. Anyway, they don't work for a long time (~1 minutes). The drones deployed in the area after the initial effect are not hacked. This power can be used to prevent an ennemy from recovering his fire power after an assault, to annoy a player who often use aircraft. You can't disable repair drones * Academy: Bureaucracy: All neutral tech structures on the map take slightly longer for an enemy engineer to capture. Cheap, with a moderate cooldown time. Possibly upgrades? You’d have to keep watching neutral structures * Black Market: Scramble Systems: Select an area. Syndicate hackers scramble the firing codes in vehicles in an area: any vehicle that is in that area cannot fire (similar to the Jammer Truck's secondary). The area of effect is invisible. Upgradeable, costs money to use. Too similar to Bounty, or something * Overclock: This protocol allows you to select a single building, and increases the money generated by it for a short duration. This is achieved by overworking the equipment to dangerous levels, a process that results in the death of many, many workers. However, this causes some damage to the building under this effect - try not to destroy your own investment! * Virus: The Syndicate have immune working around the clock to design ever-more effective computer viruses to use against their enemies. This virus is designed to infect enemy buildings; it acts like an infiltrator would, but can not shut off power, reset superweapons or aquire stolen tech. Nice try, but these buildings have advanced countermeasures. * Bribery: This protocol can bribe units (or reprogram Protectorate CPUs) in a small radius to turn against their masters for a short time. Enough cash can get you anything you want! (Except commandoes, air units or animal scouts, obviously) * Air Raid: One/Two/Three Quirinus Strike Planes (see Maybe section of Syndicate) and attacks enemies in an area with railguns, doing more damage and AoE each level. The Quirinus do low damage, but they will stay above the target area for some time. They can be shot down. * Act of "nature": Targets an area, to which nature, and certainly not the Syndicate, takes a personal grudge. Lightning strikes the area, frying ground units and knocking planes out of the sky. Basically a 'point and kill' protocol that can damage planes as a bonus when upgraded. Upgradeable. * Countermeasures: Stormclouds gather, shutting off radar to that area at a very inopportune time, and suspiciously covering what the Syndicate don't want anyone to see. Rolls fog of war over an area, making enemies unable to see in it for an area, hiding your assets. Upgradeable. * Gale: Using the Syndicate's weather control satellites, this protocol creates a tornado which blows one unit away. Instakills one (but ONLY one) unit. Useful for Tanya or an obliterator, but no against a conscript. * ' Sabotage Assembly ': Syndiate hackers hack into war factories of enemy factions in order to gain the upper hand.Vehicles will come into the field damaged.Also will work on airfields,naval yards and empire con yards(nanocores). * Nanowire Mines: Dropped from a Quirnius Strike Plane, these mines drop on an area of the battlefield and wait. These mines burst in a cloud of nanowire; any enemy tanks will lose their drivers, rendering them neutral. However, these mines are the cheapest of the cheap, and super low quality. However, due to the expense of nanowire, they are still the most expensive mines to use. Unfortunatley, the lack of quality means that these mines will fail and glitch after a time, rendering them useless. Costs a LOT of money to use. "Research Department" "Black ICE" All builidings are infected with a virus, which doesn't effect the syndicates workers, who have been immunized, kills 50% of any enemy engineers attempting to take over the building. useful for killing those pesky engineers who are taking neutral structures. Costs money to use and only lasts for short time (balence also not all viruses can survive without hosts for long) :Exactly this is planned as a perma-upgrade already. * Aerodome: Target Lock: Allows you to target an enemt structure. This precents the fog of war covering the structure, and gives a slight damage bonus to infantry and battlesuits firing on it for a short time. Combine with your long range for the best effects! Costs money to use. Upgradeable, upgrades increase effect duration. Denied, they have no opinion about it * Weather Control Machine: Sun Shiney Day Ample sunlight caused by Weather Control both increases agriculture and brightens Sprawlers day. Buildings set to profit mode have a fractional increase in credit production while protocol is in effect. There’s no reason not to use it right away * Academy: Systems Termination A satyr is sent into a structure, killing it's staff and disabling it for some period of time. This is the dumbest thing ever * Hall of Heroes: Security Measures 4 Titan Security Armor battlesuits spawn around the target friendly vehicle or structure. Just build your own * Aerodome: All Fogged Up: Uses the Syndicate's weather control satellites to make fog descend on a large area temporarily. The fog is so thick that even infrared sensors get blocked out. Anything inside the fog is completely untargetable and cannot fire out, but can still move like normal. Denied, people would just drop it on their defenses * Marina: Hook, Line and Sinker: Targets anything on the water that's not a submarine. Concealed Odysseys emerge from the seabed underneath the target unit and fire modified harpoons attached to their battlesuits by a chain to latch onto the target and drag it beneath the waves. Instantly sinks a ship. Denied, kill power *Hall of Heroes Inert Foam: Dumps a pile of inert foam on the target area, diableing many non balistic weapons from doing damage in/ from the area (ie. Flames, desolater, cry, other infantry destroyers) Good support for an infantry attack to prevent being beaten by infantry hate. Denied, they don’t like nullification powers * Black Market: Mercenery Contract: For 10 seconds, selected unit production structure produces units twice as fast and they start at veterancy rank two and/or have higher stats. They cost 150% of their usual cost, though. No, no, no * Black Market: WE MADE A DEAL, DARN IT! Instant Cash Bounty! Kills a few enemy soldiers and exchanges them for cash. From now on, don't attempt to cheat the Syndicate. Denied, they already have a cash bounty * Research Department: Tartarus Shot: An ARBIS round modified to collect heat from atmospheric reentry and disperse it on impact deorbits itself and strikes the targeted area. Target area bursts into flames for a short period of time, dealing damage over time to vehicles and instantly killing all infantry. Denied, kind of silly * Research Department: Zero-point Prison: An ARBIS round modified to disperse zero-point energy deorbits itself and strikes the target area. All units in the target area get frozen for a short period of time. Myeaaah. * Academy: Drug Injection: Heals 50 HP to infantry in an area, but reduces their Rate of Fire down to 90%. Cooldown of 1 minute. Free Sample is better * Digitech Aura Projector: Construction Contract: Pesky locals destroy your construction equipment? A newly enacted contract places one Academy, Vulcan's Forge, and Aerodrome Construction Lifter at your Projector. Denied, overpowered * Ore Generator: The Power of Money Creates a large field in which all expensive units (enemy and friendly alike) become much stronger, but attract bullets (even energy bullets), cheap units become much weaker, but become more evasive to bullets. This protocol is a pun. Denied, already done * Black Market: Interest The syndicate have ways of affecting the market very quickly. This protocol costs $2500 to get, and another $2500 to upgrade once, the third upgrade is free, and gives you $10,000. The protocol has cool down time before you can upgrade it, to prevent quick abuse. Denied, not really a protocol * Pharma Dispenser: Assassin Hire When used on a friendly elite, veteran, or heroic infantry (or divine, if you get a talon unit), it demotes them to normal, but gives you money in turn. Elite and Veteran infantry do not grant much money, but heroic will get you much more money (using it on a friendly divine talon infantry will make you rich). Denied, they don’t think they can do this. * Pharma Dispensor: Free Sample: A plane delivers a burst of addictive narcotics in aerosol form. All infantry in the area of effect (friend or foe) are instantly healed to full health, and receive temporary speed and health buffs. Once the effect wears off, the infantry suffer withdrawn symptoms, and slowly loose health until they die or are healed. Essentially, the Auxiliaries' secondary in protocol form. They like it, accepted :I can't code this, denied * Research Department: Dig Deep: Allows you to fill up ore nodes with an equal amount of money (eg, first level costs $500, using it increases the amount of ore in a single node by $500). Used to help keep Syndicate power plants working. Costs money to use, upgradeable. What's that sound? Uncodable? You heard right folks. * Research Department: Profiteering: Where do they think they get their equipment from? Target an enemy war factory. For each vehicle produced from it in the protocol's duration, you gain a small payment of cash. Upgradeable, upgrades increase the cash payout. Uncodable, like always * Research Department: Denial Of Service: One, or a few, ARBIS round(s) is fired into a target location. The ARBIS round explodes in mid air, raining highly visible mono wire onto the ground below, denying enemy advance. Only engineers can clear the mono wire without fear, although heavier units, such as Super heavies, can crush the wire without taking too much damage. Firing it directly onto enemy units is not advisable, as the mono wire needs to bounce on the ground several times before it separates into its fine strands. Increasing the level increases the AoE of the protocol. Rejected, and the name is better used elsewhere * Black Market: Rail Overdrive: The AURA network in an area adds further processing power to railgun weapons, while reducing calculations for other weapons. Railguns in the area of effect gain a damage and rate of fire increase, but all other weapons, friendly and enemy, have reduced damage. Upgradeable. Costs money to use. Bye! * Black Market: Health Plan: A Syndicate Delorean drives onto the battlefield, dropping off a Dryad Support Armour and a group of Auxilaries onto the battlefield. Upgradeable, at higher levels the Auxilaries are replaced by better infantry (eg level 2 also has Legionnaires, level 3 has Legionnaires and Hoplites). Just make them! Pities sake, people, are you incapable of using a war factory? Are you out of money, or something? Blarg! * Research Department: Hitchhiker's Guides Calls in a lightly armoured but speedy and amphibious car to the battlefield. This car can hold 3 infantry, who can fire in a limited arc from the front. Upgradeable, upgrades increase number of cars called in. Denied, Paradox doesn’t need the Psychotic Loner unit * Black Market: Protocol Denied: Target an enemy structure. This structure keeps functioning normally, but cannot use its protocols for a while. Upgradeable. Costs money to use. Due to how the system is coded... You get the idea * Hall of Heroes: Black Box: targets a small radius, all targeted battlesuits get a temporary icon above their head of a small black box. upon death, they drop their wetware as small black boxes wich can be collected by other units (can be done by making the box a unit with burstdrone attatch and a very limited speed), if these boxes are bought to the hall of heroes they grant you returncash (+- 500) for bringing "valuable equipment" back. No, uncodable. * Black Market: Denial Of Service: Target an enemy power plant. That plant stops producing power for a duration. Cannot be used on Singularity Hubs, Super Reactors or Fission Generators for obvious reasons. Upgradeable. Costs money to use. Denied, people would just buy an extra power plant * Black Market: Eye Of The Storm: Syndicate weather control creates an extremely carefully controlled tornado at a target location; however, it is not to cause damage; units inside the storm's radius can fire out, but are unable to leave. Likewise, units outside can fire into the storm, but cannot enter it. Upgradeable. Costs money to use. Double rejected! Snakehead a triad/gang involved with the syndicate (snakehead in this example) infiltrates an enemy building and turns it neutral after some time ,temporarily putting it out of action and possibly making it a sitting duck for your immunes. this costs money and cannot be used on certain structures. :Sketch and I(R3ven) really like this, so I am moving it here, and if I can code this(I'm currently trying to, all failing atm) I'm pretty sure this will be accepted. :Couldn't do it * Digitech AURA Generator: Construction Project: With a Digitech AURA Generator on the field, the Syndicate can transfer the required information to build a Sprawl Generator (A cheap but incredibly weakly armoured power plant that produces slightly less power than usual). Used to help combat the late game power problems from depleted ore nodes the Syndicate suffers. Costs money to use. Weather Control Device: Hard Rain: "Huh. I wonder why they call this-- ARGH!" a MASSIVE amount of rain pours, slowing infantry down to a crawl during the storm area of effect. Vehicles fare worse, as the mud doesn't dry until a little while AFTER the storm. Rainstorms can't be controlled(and that means they can't be triggered to happen on a map at any time or be disabled, it either happens, or it does not), Thunderstorms have been done though. Black Market: Urban Myth: You know those old tales of people waking up without a liver? Sometimes that's just a cover for the Syndicate to leave behind a spy in your head. A special chip in the targeted enemy infantry's head informs you of everything he sees. Same thing as the Empire protocol, Bunraku. Pharma Dispenser: Drug Testing: Some times the only way to get some data is to test out the drug. Medical researchers give out free samples to infantry units, giving them temporary drastically powerful buffs as their bodies go into overdrive. However, within moments, they all burn out, falling to the ground where they are harvested for further study. Can't do the death part Aerodome: Assault Sweep: Launches an AI controlled recon drone,n a similar fashion to the allies air sweeps. Unlike the allies though, at the end of this crafts run it divebombs into a chosen enemy vehicle, employing a powerful shaped charge in its nose. (Choose an enemy vehicle, and the Aerodome launches a drone that reveals somewhat less area then the normal airsweep, the drone moves towards the enemy unit like it normally would head towards the second point selected, but upon reaching it while divebomb into it with a big boom.) It was codable until you wanted it to divebomb something Headquarters: Money For Nothing: Through a selection of kick backs, bribes, and corrupt corporations, you get a cut whenever someone sells off a building. Higher levels increase the cut. (The only free Syndicate Protocol? Should be cheap, anyway.) There's no way to really show that you have this for starters, it isn't really cast at all and protocols aren't selected from the protocol tree anymore. Black Market: Flu Season: Injects a group of your infantry in an area with a 'special' injection: they will rapidly begin losing health, but any infantry that dies while under the effects will burst into a disease cloud, which harms anybody, friend or foe, nearby. Upgradeable. Costs money to use. Easily avoidable and because of that isn't quite useful Marina: Eviction Notice: Select a garissoned building. After a visible charge up time, specially designed zero-point energy beams drag the occupants out, clearing the garisson of enemy units. Note that it damages the building itself, and due to its visibility the enemy can evacuate before being abducted. Upgradeable. Costs money to use. Syndicate have long range weapons, there really is no point of this one Marina: Online and On Target: Select an area. Any unit under the effect of an AURA in that area is placed in positive cover. Upgradeable. Costs money to use. Cover is going to be complicated, so I'll just outright say no to this Weather Control Device: Turbulence: High winds at flying altitude forces all air units that can to Return to Base. Denied for reasons discussed on the talk page Weather Control Device: Snowdrift: A sudden snowstorm gives an area low cover while slowing down all infantry in the area as they regret their lack of snowshoes. Vehicles just drive on through though. (Might be an ally power from Cryosat Shenanigans if it doesn't fit here.) (Infantry movement debuff along with a low cover area.) Cover is going to be complicated, so I'll just outright say no to this Marina: Smuggler's Network: The 'Businessmen' down at the Marina have a few words with some people they know, and soon become aware of all waterborn facilities location. (Reveals all floating buildings. Or just all dock type buildings if that can't be programed in, though that might be less useful enough that it isn't worth having.) I've tested doing reveal abilities before, they don't work in RA3 Marina: Fishy Business: It seems that innocent flock of jellyfish down there contains a group of Man O' War spies, and the time has come for them to stick a tentacle into the fight. (Summons a group of Man O' Wars to attack enemy shipping. Alternatively, marks enemy ships to spawn Man O' Wars on death, debufing them in the meantime as they undergo persistent sabotage.) No reason not to use once you can Research Department: Trial and Error: Sometimes the only way to learn things with a little trial and error. And with some luck, (and a few bribes) the other side can end up with the errors. Enemy vehicles in an area demonstrate the problems inherent in certain new engine upgrades. (Temporarily prevents vehicles in the target area from moving as their engines break down.) Exactly like the Sabotage protocol the Confederates have Ore Generator: Power Priority: Emergency and expensive energy reserves are activated to supply some turrets, allowing them to work even in a power crunch. (In case you run out of ore in an attack) Can't do Black Market: Snatch and Grab: Targets a group of enemy infantry for black market medical organ donation, giving you a chunk of cash for each one you kill. Essentially a Cash Bounty protocol, and the Syndicate have to pay for their abilities Pharma Dispenser: Frenzion Storm: Releases a selection of experimental drugs into the air, which is carried by a windstorm into a group of enemy infantry, causing them to all go berserk. Sadly, higher ups make you pay to restock the experimental drugs yourself. (Weather Control + Gas the Black Hand likes to use + Back engineering + Battlefield testing = Amusement Value rising.) I've no idea how the "Rage Generator" works in Kane's Wrath, so I'm going to say no on this Headquarters: Emergency Deployment: By paying some hefty bribes, you can deploy a Headquarters by firing it out of one of the Ground to Orbit Rail-launchers in development back at the Sprawls. It then parachutes in for a landing. (Or a Construction Lifter,if you can't do that with buildings, though that should be less expensive, maybe?) Considering the Syndicate will have some way to generate money, this is pretty overpowered * Headquaters: We Have Connections: Ore has to go somewhere, and the Syndicate has ways of finding out. Using a new and improved method (companies participating leave with 20% more kneecaps on average), the Syndicate can find the locations or all ore refineries on the battlefield. Basically, shows up refineries, but nothing else. They like this :I've tested doing reveal abilities before, they don't work in RA3